The present invention relates to printing and reproducing machines which tone an electrostatic latent image on a dielectric drum or belt, and which transfer the toned image to a recording member, such as a sheet of paper or film, in the form of a permanent print image.
In order to extend the construction of monotone black imaging conventional photocopiers, electrostatic printers or the like, to multicolor Printing with several toners of different colors, a number of constructions have been Proposed. These may involve constructions such as photocopiers which apply color separation images to different photoconductive drums and require multiple passes of the recording sheet past different toned image transfer stations to successively apply differently colored image portions to the sheet. Alternatively successive color separation images may be transferred to an intermediate member which accumulates a single multicolor toned image, which is then transferred to a sheet. Such constructions are complex.
Accordingly it would be desirable to provide a simplified and dependable multicolor system for toning and printing images.